


Morgana's Guide to Catching a Dinosaur

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinosaurs, F/M, Gen, Meet-Cute, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Mordred has decided the dinosaur at the restaurant is his, no matter what the actor inside the costume has to say about it.
Relationships: Leon/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #375: awkward/dinosaur





	Morgana's Guide to Catching a Dinosaur

“Mordred, sweetie, please let go of the nice dinosaur’s tail.”

Morgana didn’t want to yank her son’s arm, but the toddler wasn’t leaving her with much of an option. He had glommed onto the tail of the actor playing the big blue dinosaur at the children’s restaurant and was refusing to let go. The actor was being patient, but she could tell by his voice that he was starting to lose patience. 

“Oh, little boy, wouldn’t you like to play in the ballpit? I need my tail so I can say hi to the other kids.”

“No! My dinosaur!”

“Mordred, that is enough. Let go of his tail immediately.” Morgana huffed as she reached with her other hand to loosen Mordred’s grasp on the tail. “I mean it, Mordred. Behave or we leave now.”

Mordred took a deep breath. She cringed. This was a prelude to him holding his breath and starting a tantrum. She shook her head and gave up. “That’s it. We’re going home.” She reached around his middle and picked him up. The tail lifted with him, setting the actor off-kilter.

The dinosaur’s arms windmilled as he struggled to stay upright … and failed. He fell to the floor, a heap of blue fabric and stuffing. When he fell, the tight grasp her son had on the tail and the tight grasp she had on him conspired with gravity and Morgana found herself lying across the actor’s costume.

She looked to her right and stared for a moment into the blue eyes of the actor after the series of tumbles knocked the giant head off his body before she rolled off of him. Mordred was right next to her, tail still firmly in his possession. He crawled up the actor’s body until he was sitting on his chest. He poked the actor in the cheek and grinned before stating with certainty, “My dinosaur.” He then laid down on the actor’s chest and hugged as much of the man as he could while still holding onto the tail.

The actor struggled to sit up and awkwardly sat on the floor in his costume, the head staring creepily next to the three of them. Mordred was still holding onto him like a limpet and the actor just looked down at him in shock. He looked back up at Morgana and shrugged. “I’m Leon.”

“Morgana. That’s Mordred.”

Leon chuckled and shook his head. “Mind getting him off me so I can put the head back on? I still have an hour left of my shift.”

Morgana smiled tentatively. “Yeah, sorry about this. I promise I’ll explain the whole thing to your boss.” She reached over and tried to pull her son off Leon. “Come on, Mordred. Leon has to go back to work.”

“MY DINOSAUR!” Mordred held tighter to Leon as he shouted. “MY LEON!”

A very large man walked up a moment later. “Leon, what the-”

“Sorry, Perce. Mordred really seems to like my costume. Help me get the head back on until I can con him into letting me go?”

“And here I thought this kind of thing only happened to Merlin.” Perce sighed and picked up the giant head, putting it back on the actor. Mordred watched with fascination. The large man reached under Leon’s arms and pulled him up so he could stand and held onto his arm so he could maintain his balance without the tail as a counterweight for the head. “Let’s get you to the break room so we can detach the little monkey without you being decapitated again.”

Leon didn’t actually go back to work that day. He did, however, leave work with the phone number of a beautiful, single mother, and the promise of a lunch date … without the child and costume.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
